The convenience of combining a hand-mounted device with a brushing, cleaning, wiping, polishing, or material application function may be generally appreciated as such wearable products free the user from the necessity of actively gripping a cloth, sponge, or other loose material.
A number of attempts have been made to produce such hand-mounted devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 19,188 to Evans shows a flexible hand-mounted curry comb for use in the grooming of livestock. U.S. Pat. No. 674,913 to Fike shows a hand-mounted glove with an internal pocket devised to hold soap or medicated material, so that the glove may be dipped in water to activate the enclosed material. U.S. Pat. No. 722,863 to Lodge discloses a cleaning mitt in which a stack of facing layers may be successively exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 836,181 to Cray reveals a washing glove with an external fluid supply line and an integral fluid reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,719 to Norton details a hand-worn device with integrated, perforated reservoirs from which fluid materials may be actively and electively expressed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,732 to Cahill describes a disposable glove with rupturable reservoirs carrying lotion, liquid or balm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,881 to Murray provides for a disposable cleaning mitt with an initially sealed container holding a pad permeated with a cleaning solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,172 to Myren illustrates a cleaning glove with a reservoir refillable through a valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,251 to Davis shows a hand-worn dispenser with fingertip applicators that may be individually opened or capped to regulate the dispensing pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,155 discloses a sealed disposable mitt with a moistened face and a drying face. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,785 to Otten et al. depicts a glove with a plurality of individual reservoirs arranged in a dimpled relief pattern so that a degree of user control is allowed over the amount and location of the encapsulated agent that is released.
By reference to the examples above, it may be generally understood that there has been a longstanding interest in systems which integrate a hand-worn article with consumable cleaning materials. It may also be appreciated that the inclusion of a fluid carrier within a hand-worn article, whether for water of other liquid formulation, can enhance the utility and convenience of such a device.